Silver Blue
by JealousDragon
Summary: The Malfoys abandon the Dark Lord and go into hiding but while the war is going on, Draco find himself caught up in a whole new adventure with an annoying but beautiful girl, Astoria. His life's at stake and he's taking a HUGE risk by trusting the mysterious Astoria Greengrass. She claims she's on his side but...is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the Queen.**

**A/N: I'm a HUGE Dramione shipper but somehow, I've come to ship Drastoria too. I don't know, Draco might seem OOC in this story but I really don't know how to write like Rowling (if I did, I would be a millionaire too right?) so my apologies for that! Enjoy...:)**

**Chapter 1:**

Draco's POV  
My shallow breaths refuse to fill my lungs. I'm all sweaty…so restless and miserable.  
Two seconds ago, I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping to make some of my anguish disappear.  
A short while ago, my family and I fled from the war happening at Hogwarts. We're in hiding now, somewhere the Dark Lord can't find us. All this is too much for me. This battle, seeing the school I've studied in for seven years get slowly destroyed, seeing one of my best friends die, all this pain and misery and deaths. I'm not able to process.  
What if Lord Voldemort finds us? My mother lied to him after all. About his mortal enemy, no less. It was like she was taking Potter's side. And I know what happens to those who take Potter's side.  
The wait is killing me; sitting here in this room, this room of…I don't know the name of this cheap hotel I am in. Hell, I don't even know which part of the world this is. Just hopefully, I'm safe.  
I hear a knock on the door and my mother comes in, looking just as scared as I am.  
"We need to talk, Draco."

"First of all, tell where we are," I ask my parents.  
"You're worried about that, you –" Father starts saying angrily.  
My mother holds up her hand. "He has the right to know, Lucius" she says sternly "We are in India, Draco. New Delhi."  
Oh. How come I didn't recognize the place? I've only been here a million times. And I don't really like it.  
"Couldn't have chosen a better place" I mutter sarcastically and very much audibly.  
"Oh, shut your mouth boy! This is your entire fault!" Father hisses.  
"What?" I ask outrageously, "My fault?"  
"Yes!" he yells "Your fault! If you had killed Dumbledore, we wouldn't be in this situation."  
"Oh don't be silly, Father" I say, "My not killing Dumbledore has nothing to do with this. This is Mother's fault."  
I point my finger at her. She looks shocked at the accusation.  
I continue, "Yes. If you hadn't saved Potter's life, we would still be on the Dark Lord's better side."  
"Don't tell me you still even want to be one of his cronies. I'm sick of it" she spits out the words emotionally, "I'm done. We can get out of this Lucius" she turns to my father desperately, "We can start a new life. There still is room for change."  
His eyes are empty, "Sure" he says to her face, "If we make it out of this alive!"  
Merlin, no.  
Not another one of their fights.  
"Do you always have to be such a pessimist?" my mother asks my father.  
"I'm being realistic," he says superiorly.  
"Well, try optimistic" she fires back.  
"Oh get out of it!" I shout. "I'm leaving."  
"Draco, don't. It's not safe" my mother cries and catches my arm before I can go anywhere.  
I give her a look that shatters her and she leaves me, shocked and hurt.  
I walk into the city without saying another word.  
The first thing that hits me is the hot, humid air of Delhi. I shed my coat and roll up the sleeves of my shirt. I toss the coat to a beggar on the sidewalk. He doesn't look very grateful, having received a coat in summer."  
Can't say I blame him.  
The second thing that hits me is not so pleasant.  
A disarming charm. My wand flies out of my pocket and lands in the hands of someone standing in the shadows.  
The person comes out of the shadows. A girl. About my age.  
She has dark, chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. She is grinning triumphantly, balancing my wand in one hand. The first thought that comes to mind is, She's so much prettier than Pansy. Pansy looks like a pug. I quickly put it aside.  
"Soo…" she says, "Who are you? Haven't ever seen you around here."  
I glare at her. "Give me back my wand."  
"Well, I wouldn't have taken it if I wanted to give you back, right?" she asks with fake wide eyes which I idiotically find kind of eye-catching.  
"I am warning you. I'm really pissed off right now so don't test me. Give me back my wand" I growl. She starts circling me, checking me out.  
"Hmm…" she says looking impressed, "You look rich. What's your name?"  
I take a deep breath, trying my best not to lung at her.  
Play cool, I tell myself, she has your wand.  
"Draco" I say with gritted teeth, "Draco Malfoy."  
"Ugh, strange name" she says, making a face.  
I glare at her. If only I had my wand.  
"Thank you" I say, "Now may I please have my wand back? How many galleons do you want?"  
She laughs incredulously. "You think I want money?"  
"Then what do you want?" I ask, confused. Seriously, why else would she take my wand hostage if she didn't want a few galleons?  
She grins mischievously. (Oh god, what is this girl up to?) "How about you buy me coffee? I'll choose the place."  
I stare at her. Did this crazy witch just say what I thought she said?  
"I don't even know you."  
"Exactly!" she winks at me.  
"Look" I say, "I don't have time for your nonsense. Give that wand to me or I swear you'll regret you ever took it."  
"Hmm…empty threats. You are one heck of an idiot. You do realize that you're the victim here, right?" she says coolly.  
Crossed the line, my friend. Now pay for it.  
I lung at her with all my might but that turns out to be a mistake.  
"Petrificus Totalus" she yawns and I go rigid. Damn, she's skilled. But I haven't ever seen her at Hogwarts. I'd remember if I had. Weird.  
She studies the wand. "Nice wand" she says, "Not as good as mine, of course but it'll do. Well, say something."  
Then she looks at me like she's just noticing me. "Right. You're petrified. Now you could just stand here and wait for the charm to wear off or you could take me out for coffee. What do you prefer, Draco?"  
Yes, my mind screams, I'll do any stupid thing. Buy you a coffee or whatever. Just un-petrify me NOW!  
She stares intently at me for thirty seconds, "Hmm…I sense a vote for coffee from you. Very well."  
She waves my wand and I become normal again.  
"Well?" she asks for confirmation.  
"Fine. Just get it over with quick," I snarl at her.  
"Now that's what I wanted to hear. Come on. They'll be serving breakfast soon."

*************  
"You're not very nice" she says casually.  
I groan. The last thing I want to do is talk to this lunatic. But apparently, I have no choice.  
"You know, kidnapping someone's wand also isn't considered nice in our society," I remind her sardonically.  
She laughs, "Right. Got me on that one."  
We walk on the footpath. Scooters and rickshaws zoom around us.  
"What's your name?" I ask out of curiosity. I repeat, out of utter and sheer curiosity.  
"Astoria Greengrass" she says reluctantly and walks on refusing to say anything else.  
We enter a narrow street which I know is Chandni Chowk. No, no, no. I once entered this street by mistake and I promised myself never to do it again. It's so dirty and congested and really not my type.  
"Ugh…I hate this place" I say disgustedly.  
"You have no choice so shut your mouth and follow me" Astoris says and takes the lead.  
I do that. At one point when I'm a couple of steps behind her, I think of attacking her from her behind but surprisingly I let that idea slide away pretty quickly.  
"Here we are!" she announces.  
I look where she intends for me to look. A fat Indian man frying orange, sticky, wet round things on a high flame and another beside him is shoving the batter in a cloth.  
I hope to God this beautiful, crazy witch doesn't make me eat these things. I see the corner of her eyes looking at something behind me.  
"These are called jalebis and I love them."  
"Uh…" I start hesitantly, "Where's the coffee?"  
"Coffee? Yeah, no. I canceled coffee. The new plan is you buy me jalebis," she orders.  
I sigh and roll my eyes. Now her gaze is fully behind me. I look.  
A bunch of Indian teenaged girls are talking and laughing, pretending they're not looking at us. Okay, something fishy is going on.  
Astoria doesn't even touch her jalebis and excuses herself for a minute. She goes in the direction of the other girls and a few minutes later, they disappear.  
The fat jalebi man looks suspiciously at me. "What're you lookin' at?" I say and narrow my eyes at him. He mutters something in Hindi and continues to work.  
Okay, now I want my wand back. I've given Astoria what she wanted. She had better not disappeared with my wand.  
I go to the place where she vanished and collide with someone.

Astoria. Of course.  
She takes me one look at me, grabs my arm and leads me into a nearby, deserted alley. Before I know what's happening, she pins me against the wall (not gently, I might add) and directs MY wand at MY face.  
"What the hell is going on? What do you want from me?" I hiss at her.  
"I'm really sorry for this, but listen to me. I'll let you go and have your wand if you just hear me out" Astoria says.  
I glare at her.  
"Please?" she asks.  
"Whatever."  
"Okay, this is going to sound really ridiculous but there's a group of- of people who…" she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "…who want to kill you."  
I laugh. No, I'm serious. That's what I do.  
This is unbelievable.  
"Yeah. Right" I snort.  
"You have to believe me. Please" she insists.  
"I can't. I can't believe you're actually saying all this. And for what reason?" I laugh.  
She suddenly turns angry, her electrifying blue eyes on fire. She leans in closer so our faces are really close.  
"You think this is a joke? You don't know what kind of people are after you. I'm trying to help you, you moron" she whispers angrily. I don't take the insult well.  
I lean in closer so that our noses are just centimeters apart, so close I realize she smells like jasmine and look straight in her eyes, "Even if all this is true, I don't NEED your help. I can protect myself!"  
She looks taken aback. I take advantage of the moment and snatch my wand from her grasp. I give her a death stare one last time and leave.

Astoria's POV  
He leaves. I exhale, relieved.  
His closeness was making me nervous and was quickening my heartbeat. When Draco Malfoy's intense grey eyes looked into mine, I thought I might collapse then and there. I could've, if he'd stayed any longer.  
My anger was just a façade to hide what I was really feeling. Which was afraid. And excited. And nervous.  
STUPID, my brain screams at me, How could wander from your goal?  
I take a few deep breaths, to calm myself.  
I try to concentrate on my reason for helping Malfoy.  
Remember your promise to Daphne, I remind myself.  
I do what's right.  
I go after him.

**A/N: One star? Three stars? Five stars? 2 and half? I can only come to know what you think if you review! *grins toothily***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. I like writing fanfiction. Fanfictions which don't get me any reviews. But not in a hundred years do I own Harry Potter...all rights go to the Queen! **

**Chapter 2:**

Draco's POV  
"Wait!" I hear behind me.  
I recognize that voice well now. I stop and roll my eyes. What does she want now?  
She catches up to me. "Please. This is for your own good."  
Her eyes which were mad a few minutes ago are now pleading.  
I think this is a dream, because it certainly isn't reality.  
I shake my head, "How do you expect me to believe this? Without any proof?"  
Something flashes on her face and I take a step back.  
"You want proof?" she asks excitedly, "I'll give you proof."  
I act nonchalant and shrug, though inside my heart is beating rapidly. "Be my guest."  
She points at the Indian girls we saw before. "See them? They're spies. Go to them, talk, whatever. When they say they want to take you somewhere, go with them and see what happens."  
I stare at Astoria, unsure.  
She grins. "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you in case something…you know…happens."  
With that said and my pride at risk, I head towards the girls.  
"Hey girls" I greet them.  
They giggle.  
"You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" one of them asks shyly.  
I smile. "Why yes. How would you know that?"  
One of the older, prettier girls steps up and says flirtatiously, "Who doesn't know YOU? You're the infamous Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy Mansion and fortune…the bad boy everyone talks about. There are countless girls who'd like to be with you" then she leans closer and whispers in my ear so that the other girls can't hear, "You're not too bad to look at either."  
She pulls away and extends her hand. "Hi. I'm Soniya."  
These don't look like spies, just some fangirls who are crazy about me, that's all.  
I shake Soniya's hand. "Well, you obviously know my name but still. Hi, I'm Draco."  
She laughs pleasantly, "Nice to meet you, Draco. Come on, I'll show you around."  
She takes my hand, a clear indication she wants me to follow her.  
She leads me inside a small alley which stinks a little.  
Okay, Astoria did tell me she'll take me somewhere but I'm sure Soniya is just taking me to… you know. Not kill me.  
We enter a building which is so devoid of light, I squint. I can't see anything. I'm astounded at how Soniya can tell her way around. We climb a few staircases and enter a room which at least, has some light coming through the broken windows.  
"Stay here" Soniya whispers with a hard look in her soft brown eyes, unlike before, "I'll be back."  
Not a second passes and a spell almost hits me and the room fills with light.  
I take cover behind a nearby desk and try to locate my attacker.  
Whoa! That was unexpected. Maybe Astoria was right after all.  
I see some movement a few desks in front of me. I aim my wand and yell, "Impedimenta!"  
It misses. I curse under my breath.  
I attempt again with the Sectumsempra curse. This time it finds its target and I hear a satisfying, painful yell.  
Before our fight can continue further, I hear Astoria's voice say, "Stop! Wait."  
She comes closer to where I'm crouching, without actually acknowledging me.  
She silently hands me her wand, still refusing to look at me. Must be a plan.  
"I know what's going on" she says loudly, "Soniya. I know you're there. Come out."  
Soniya comes out of the shadows, looking wary.  
"Hey buddy!" Astoria grins, "Long time, no see."  
Soniya says, "Cut the act Astoria. Where's Draco Malfoy?"  
The pleasantness seems to have left Soniya completely.  
Astoria scowls a little, "Now how would I know that?"  
Soniya's suspicious look doesn't waver. "I saw him with you. He came here with me and now when you came, he just seems to have disappeared."  
Astoria scowls, "I don't know, okay? I have nothing to do with him."  
Soniya looks disappointed and angry. She exhales, "Before you make up any more lies, listen to this loud and clear…Our SUBJECT Draco Malfoy who I'm sure you're defending has just injured one of our men severely." He attacked first, I want to say but keep quiet. "I'm not sure he'll wake up. Your FRIEND Astoria, has almost killed one of us."  
Then Soniya's eyes take on a pleading look which I find surprising, "He's a really dark wizard, Greengrass. So whatever you do, just beware."  
I don't know if I've imagined it but I see Astoria give Soniya the slightest of nods. Was Soniya sending some kind of coded message to Astoria? I don't know that. I don't know anything at this point of time.  
After a second of silence, Soniya grins wickedly, "Still not giving him up? No big deal. We won't mind losing another one of us, especially the one who's a traitor." Soniya laughs in a way that scares the hell out of me, "We know Astoria! You betrayed us and now PAY FOR IT!" Soniya screams the last part enraged.  
Then she attacks.

Draco's POV  
Soniya's first attack is the Imperious Curse (and she calls ME dark). Astoria dodges it but doesn't curse back. She snatches her wand from me, grabs my hand and apparates the fastest I've ever seen anyone.  
Astoria's POV  
I take the safest place that comes to mind and apparate us there.  
We hit the ground hard. I hear a groan from Draco. I stifle one myself.  
We breathe in the cool and fresh air for a few minutes looking up at the canopy of tall, pine trees. Yes, I brought us in the jungles of Himalayas.  
"Where are we?" Draco asks between unbelieving gasps.  
"In a forest. It was the safest place I could think of, where they don't have spies looking for you" I flinch and correct myself, "Looking for US. I've been added to their kill-on-sight list now, I think."  
I look sideways at him. He's already looking at me. "Can I ask you something?"  
I shrug. Sure.  
"What's going on?"  
I sigh. I'm too tired for this. "Let's talk about it later."  
I glance at the sky. It's already a little dark blue, "Evening's almost over. We should prepare for the night."  
"What do I need to do?" he asks. I gape at him. He wants to help? From what I've heard about him, Draco Malfoy is supposed to be an arrogant brat. Helping people is usually last on his daily agenda. I wonder brought upon this sudden change in attitude. Guilt, probably.  
"Uh…you could collect some wood for the fire," I get it out with difficulty.  
He smirks and rolls his eyes, "Just that? Accio firewood" he drawls and a bunch of firewood flies out of nowhere and drops itself on the ground in front of me.  
I smile, "Too used to magic, are we?"  
"Sweetheart," he says, "I BREATHE magic. I LIVE magic."  
At that, I casually take out a tent from my jeans pocket. His cockiness disappears and his mouth nearly drops to the ground.  
"That –How…How did you do that?" he stammers, at loss of words.  
I laugh, "You aren't the only one who knows magic, Mr. Malfoy."  
"That's actually very clever," he mutters and idiotically, I feel unusually pleased at the compliment. I curse myself silently.  
Then something seems to strike his mind and he smiles at me mischievously, "Hey, are we supposed to, like sleep in the same tent, you and me?"  
My face turns red furiously at that. I glare at him to hide my blush, "No, you idiot. I have two."  
I take the other one out as proof.  
He faces out his palms in defense, "No offense. Just wondering."  
"Whatever," I say and get on with rubbing two stones to start a fire.  
Draco rolls his eyes again. "Hate to break it to you, Astoria but you're pathetically old-fashioned" he says, waves his wand and starts a fire.  
I feel stupid. I curse myself and finally decide to let it go.  
By the time we're finished, it's night. We sit in front of the fire. Delhi was unbearably hot but it can get quite cold at night, here in the Himalayas.  
We remain silent. Draco's thinking about something, his pale grey eyes reflecting the hot and bright flames. He catches me staring and I immediately look away pretending to look at something else, a blush already creeping up on my face. God! What's wrong with me? The effect this boy's having on me is NOT called for. We should be purely business. This is the last thing I need right now!  
He clears his throat. "So…I've been meaning to ask what with me being the symbol of evilness and breaking rules and stuff…how did you apparate? You're a minor right?"  
"No, I've just turned seventeen. So it's alright now. But I've been apparating for two years now…" I say.  
He looks genuinely confused and a tad bit curious. "But how? The ministry?"  
I snort, "Yeah right, like the ministry can stop me from doing something. Your PERFECT ministry is actually very lousy."  
He looks at me like I've just said he likes to eat slugs for dinner. "MY perfect ministry? Please. More like Scarhead's. The ministry and I have a bit history, you see having been an ex- Death Eater and all."  
When I look at him questioningly, he sighs and grimaces. "Never mind. I'll tell you the great tale of how The Boy Who's Totally Overrated landed my father in Azkaban some other day."  
I'm about to tell him he shouldn't bother, I know all about it but I decide to let it go if it contains the words "father" and "Azkaban" in it.  
We sit in awkward silence for a while. Suddenly Draco says, "I haven't ever seen you at Hogwarts. I'd remember if I had." I wonder, with the girly part in me suddenly aroused, if there's a hidden meaning behind the last sentence.  
I knew this was going to come up. I grimace in an attempt to smile, "I've only ever dreamt of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. Of course, I've heard all about it. The magnificent castle and the village of Hogsmeade nearby. I've even seen some pictures. In the Quibbler or something, I don't remember. Anyway, Hogwarts was only ever a fantasy for me," I sigh longingly, with a faraway look in my eyes.  
Draco looks confused. "Why?" he simply asks.  
"I'm an orphan, Draco. There's nobody willing to spend money and send me to a world-famous magic school, you know. Heck, I don't even know if my last name is Greengrass. Someone told me and I believed them. I had to. I had a sister too. Her name was Daphne" my voice turns so low I can see he's straining to hear me and my eyes feel heavy with unshed tears, "She's dead now."  
My voice cracks and I shut up. Draco looks visibly uncomfortable.  
"I'm sorry?" he says slowly, unsure. He doesn't look very sorry.  
The tears finally escape, despite of much restraining. I quickly wipe them away with my hands. Then I try a weak attempt to smile. It fails.  
"It's okay" I find myself saying, "It's been a good six months now. That's why I turned against them. They killed Daphne, the ones who're after you. Soniya wasn't a part of it but she might as well have been. There. That's the reason in case you get any wrong ideas about why I'm helping you." I smirk.  
Draco still doesn't look in peace with the information regarding him but lets it slide away and doesn't inquire further.  
"So what are we going to do now?" he asks.  
I sigh. "I don't know. About me. What YOU have to do is keep running from them until you find a way to beat them."  
All of a sudden, his grey eyes aren't so pale anymore and he snaps, "Who are these people, anyway? So intent on killing me? Must be mudbloods, they're the most jealous of me… I'm going to rip them to pieces. Wait until my father hears about this." Draco Malfoy, arrogant brat is back, people.  
"That's what you're not going to do. You will NOT tell your father –" I start but he cuts me off.  
"Don't boss me," Draco interrupts with a very annoyed look.  
"Shut up and listen for once!" I say in a commanding voice, and despite the looks he gives me, he shuts up, "Your father is the reason these people are after you. It's quite ridiculous really… you see he has a lot of enemies. And by a lot, I do mean A LOT. Well, the story explains itself. They want to take revenge and kill their number one enemy's son. It's simple."  
He looks speechless.  
I continue, "Apparently, your dad pisses off many people when he goes somewhere. The ones who are evil want revenge and are the ones after you and the others curse him and he'll surely pay for that when he goes to burn in hell!" Whoa, did I just that?  
"Ouch" he says, "That was harsh. He's still my father, however much I wish to change that now."  
I blink. "That wasn't the response I expected."  
"But what did my father do to you?" he says expertly ignoring what I said, "Why are you and the other girls helping?"  
I cringe. "Was" I correct him, "Isn't it obvious? Money. They hire young, skilled, poor people…like me"  
He asks me something I'll never forget. "Young I can understand…but how can the poor be skilled?"  
I widen my eyes. Did he just say that to me in my face? That little-  
"Excuse me?" I say in outrage, anger clear in my voice, my cheeks flushed.  
He looks unfazed, not realizing his mistake.  
I take a sharp intake of breath, trying to stay calm. "You wanna know how a poor like me can be skilled? Because my trainers who saw me and my sister lying on the streets of Delhi took us in, trained us, took care of us. You know what they got as a result? They got killed, that's what! Don't talk about stuff you don't know!"  
I need to calm down, I keep telling myself. But I can't. He's talking about the people I care about most. That spoilt brat. I want to slap him so hard right now…  
He looks alarmed at my outburst as well as mortified but obviously, tries his hardest not to show it. I would be surprised to see those on Draco Malfoy's face but I'm too angry to acknowledge it.  
"This is nothing to get so worked up about," he mutters.  
I sigh, massaging my head my anger fading a bit, "I think we should hit the sack now. We'll see what to do tomorrow."  
He looks relieved to leave. He gets up and awkwardly walks back to his tent. Before entering, he gives me a smile so sweet and genuine, despite my anger, my heart skips a beat.  
Then he leaves and I find I can finally breathe normally.

**A/N: Guys...I'm begging...PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going MADDD! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm a female. So is J.K. Rowling. The difference is, she owns Harry Potter and I don't.**

**A/N: Thanks SoTimeless, your review was very helpful and long. Yes, I like long reviews *hint! hint!* And to clear your doubt, Astoria is in India but Daphne isn't in England. Daphne's dead. It's stated in the 2nd chapter :) **

**Chapter Three**

Draco's POV

That was very un-Malfoy and definitely very, very un-Draco of me, I scold myself about Astoria all kind and friendly and sappy. I'm suspicious Potter somehow entered my body to experience how it felt to be Draco Malfoy and in that process –smiled warmly at Astoria, spoiling my reputation because I, would never do that. Not in a million years especially after not even knowing for sure if Astoria is a pureblood.

Don't over-react, some small part of me reasons, you just smiled at her. She probably didn't even notice it.

I don't care, the I'm-a-Malfoy-hence-I'm-better-than-everyone part of me hisses. It won't happen again.

I squabble with myself for fifteen more minutes , which I admit is not a very sane thing to do. Then finally fatigue overtakes me.

I scold myself one last time and welcome sleep with open arms.

Next day, I'm awakened by a scream. I quickly grab my wand and race out of my tent. It's early in the morning, probably five or six A.M.

Goyle, yes I do mean THE Gregory Goyle, is holding Astoria upside down (giving me a very good view of her flat belly) looking very angry and demanding, "Where is Draco? I know he's here somewhere!"

Astoria's wand is nowhere to be seen and she looks royally pissed off.

"Oi Goyle!" I yell, "Put her down! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

Goyle looks delighted at seeing me (can't exactly say I blame him. It's me after all). He puts Astoria down roughly and stumbles forward to hug me. I put up a hand to stop him. I'd rather marry Mudblood Granger than hug Goyle.

"What are you doing here, you troll? How did you find me?" I ask again.

Out of the corner of eye, I see Astoria dusting off her clothes and throwing Goyle looks. If looks could kill, Goyle would be dead right now.

"DRACO! I searched for you after the war and couldn't find you so I did a locator spell and here I am!" Goyle says and grins toothily.

"You actually managed to do a locator spell?" I say, my eyebrows raised. He looks pleased, thinking I paid him a compliment.

"No! Blaise did it for me!" he says. Should've guessed.

Then something strikes my mind. "Goyle! Listen to me, has the war ended?"

"Sure" he says and burps, patting his stomach, "Potty won, Voldie's dead."

Involuntarily, I heave a sigh of relief. However much I hate Potter, I will always hate Voldemort more. I was actually rooting for Potter in this fight. Astoria looks relieved too though she's still giving Goyle looks of disgust. It looks like it's taking all her willpower not to incinerate Gregory Goyle.

"How's everyone?" I ask him softly, then after a pause I continue, "Pansy?"

No matter how clingy and annoying Pansy is, she has been my friend for seven years and I care for her. Somewhat.

"Dunno" Goyle replies, his face solemn if that's possible. Rumor is Goyle had a crush on Pansy and was secretly jealous of me. I really couldn't care less.

We stay silent for a few minutes.

Then Goyle suddenly says slowly, "What are ya waitin' for, Draco? Let's go!"

I stare at him, my mind blank. "Where?"

"London. Back home."

"Er…"I start unsure, looking at Astoria. She gives me a pointed look.

"Why don't you and I have a talk Draco?" she says through gritted teeth.

When I don't budge, she stalks up to me, grabs my arm and hisses in my ear, "It wasn't a request."

After we're out of Goyle's earshot (and after he gives us a very suspicious look) Astoria simply says, "You can't go."

"Why?"

"Because you just can't go!" she cries stubbornly.

I smirk at her teasingly. "You know if I didn't know better, I'd say you were attracted to me."

She rolls her eyes and says, "Don't flatter yourself."

I grin. "Don't be shy. I don't blame you. You'd just be another one, fallen prey to my handsome face and clever wit."

She hits my arm playfully, apparently having forgotten all about our little feud last night, "Shut up! You know why you can't go!"

"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" I drawl, bored.

"There are people out there who want to kill you. You can't just waltz in London, unprotected."

I frown. "That was highly offending."

"Listen" Astoria says surreptitiously, "I have a plan."

When I look at her questioningly, she shakes her head and says, "I'll tell you later. First send that oaf away, he should be grateful I didn't hex him."

"That desperate to have some alone time with me?" I smile at her lopsidedly.

She looks at me unruffled, in a I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-kid kind of way.

"Just go" she says emotionlessly.

"Fine, fine. Going" I mutter and go to get rid of Goyle.

Astoria's POV

Goyle –I guess that's his name –finally leaves after much convincing and many suspicious looks. Before going, he looks all knowing and winks at me. I wonder what Draco told him.

"What did you tell him?" I ask Draco once Goyle leaves.

Draco says vaguely, "The only thing that would get him to leave."

"What?" I insist sharply.

"Never mind" he closes the topic and asks me the dreaded question, "So what's your plan?"

I look down. I have to confess, I don't have a plan. I only said that to make Draco make Goyle go. I'm myself confused why I was so desperate…I guess I couldn't bear the sight of the great oaf anymore. Yeah, that's got to be it.

I try to quickly make up something. "I uh, I thought we could um, you know…kill your pursuers?" I say lamely.

He stares at me. "That's your plan?"

I nod, still looking at the ground, finding the beetle walking on my bare foot very interesting.

"You do realize that's the worst plan I've ever heard, right?"

"Look, I don't have a plan okay?" I finally blurt out, looking ashamed.

He grins. "My, my…you're making your feelings obvious with every word that comes out of your mouth."

"What feelings?" I ask, uncomprehending.

"You know" he says still grinning that grin that I want to slap off his face, "Your undying love for me."

I snort. Could this boy be more self-obsessed?

"I'm sure. Now to the topic at hand. What do you think we do?" I ask.

"You're not allowed to ask me that question. You were the one who dragged me into this!" he says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"What!?" I exclaim, "You were already in it! You were the one who started this!"

"My father" he corrects me.

"Right. Anyway, we can't just stay in hiding forever," I say.

"Thanks" Draco says, irritated, "Wouldn't have realized that otherwise."

I involuntarily blush and regret it immediately as he grins mischievously some more.

"Don't make me slap you" I say seriously.

He faces out his palms in mock defense but then his gaze shifts from my face to something behind me.

"Guess what, Greengrass" he mutters softly, "Now we have something to do."

But before I can turn and see what has caused Draco to be so surprised, he clamps one hand over my mouth and the other arm around my stomach. I try to make a sound of protest but he doesn't remove his hand. We hide behind a tree, which is large enough to conceal both of us from Merlin knows what.

I can hear leaves ruffle but I can't see what's causing them to. We stay like that for a few minutes, his back against the tree trunk and my back against his chest.

In that time, I can't help but notice little details like how shallow his breathing is and how warm and hard his chest is and how his hand smells of woodsmoke.

After what seems like an eternity, when he finally sets me free, I can't say I'm not a little disappointed.

"What was that all about?" I retort.

"Sorry" he says shortly and points at something, "Look."

I carefully set my eyes to where he's pointing. Among all the green trees and bushes and brown trunks and twigs, the thing is not difficult to spot. It's a white rabbit. Seriously Malfoy?

I stare at him, uncomprehending.

"It's a rabbit," I state the obvious.

He rolls his eyes. "There's more to it. Honestly Astoria, do you think I'm stupid enough to do what I did if it was just a rabbit?"

"Yes" I simply say, without even blinking.

"Look" he starts, ignoring my one-worded insult, "it's not just a rabbit. It's an animagus."

Now what the hell is that?

"What's an animagus?" I voice my thoughts.

His eyes twinkle, "Really? You don't know what an Animagus is? Weren't you taught that during your years of extensive learning?"

"Just get to the point" I say impatiently.

He sighs, frustrated and begins, "An Animagus is a person who can turn into an animal through a spell very difficult to perform. It takes years of practicing. For example, Potty's dad was one."

"Okay" I start slowly, "do you know who that er, Animagus is?"

"Unfortunately, yes" he mumbles.

"Well, who is it?" I ask while tapping my foot impatiently.

Draco swallows. "Pansy Parkinson."

Draco's POV

"Pansy Parkinson," I say gulping. Only I know that she's an Animagus, not even her parents. She hasn't got herself registered at the Ministry and she isn't as dumb as she looks.

Astoria blinks, "You mean your girlfriend?"

"What?" I say indignantly, "Now what gave you that idea?"

Seriously, Pansy? Thanks but no thanks. The only reason I used to hang out with her was because my Father insisted. When he suggested I date her, I clearly refused not caring about Father's anger. Then I got a long lecture on how I didn't know what was good for me and my family and that Pansy could've brought us a lot of 'profit.' One can certainly make out what that means.

Astoria shrugs, not meeting my eyes. "I dunno. I guess the way you talk about her."

"She's just a friend," I say, irritated.

"Well" Astoria says slowly, lifting her eyes to mine, "if she's a friend, why are you hiding from her?"

"Uh…" I begin, remembering the incident, "she isn't exactly a friend anymore. We, you know, had an argument over something and I guess we just didn't agree over some things and in the process, I said many, uh, nasty things to her face and now she's royally pissed off at me and I'm not sure I should face her yet."

"Okay" Astoria says casually but then something seems to strike her, "Hey, what did you say her name was again?"

"Pansy Parkinson" I repeat, not understanding what Pansy's name has got to do with anything.

"Pansy Parkinson…Pansy Parkinson" Astoria says Pansy's name like a chant, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Then something seems to click and instead of looking happy, she looks panicked.

"What's wrong?" I inquire, her worry contagious.

"I think I might know what she's up to," Astoria say swallowing, "Pansy's Soniya's most recent hire, Draco."

**A/N: Please R&R! Hope you like where the story's going. It's going to get a LOT more interesting so don't lost interest yet :) Will update soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling**.

** A/N: Thank you so incredibly much Nano Worker, SoTimeless, Guest and AvidReader 101! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me.**

** Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long to update and I know this chapter is short! I just wrote this chapter in haste and it doesn't have much information or suspense or adventure or action or anything like that so my apologies for that. I was just desperate to give you something but nevertheless, enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Astoria's POV

I wait to see Draco's reaction. He just stands there, staring at me in shock.

Then he scowls deeply and mutters bitterly, "That hag does know how to hold a grudge! Guess she doesn't remember how many Hufflepuffs I hexed for her amusement."

I stare at him. He did not just say that. "You're joking, right?"

His gaze is dark and he looks scary, "Far from it and now it's time to remind her" he says as he starts to move but I unable him as I put him in a full body bind curse. He glares at the tree dangerously. He has no choice, really.

"Listen to me loud and clear. You're not going after Pansy. Soniya and her little group may seem simple but they're advanced, believe me on that. Pansy's first mission is probably to track you and trick you. Well, of course it is!" I say more to myself, "She's perfect for the job. She was one of your best friends from school and you trust her. How did I not think of that? Soniya never sits idle, she always has something up her sleeve." I realize yet again how painfully helping Draco Malfoy could cost me.

Nothing changes in Draco's expression. Obviously, he's in a body bind curse. Silly me.

"Understood? You'd better because I'm not going to free you till you calm down," I say. I like being in control…it's what I've been taught my whole life. _Being in control. _Plus I also love it when Draco isn't expecting it and take him by surprise by petrifying him…it gives me a sense of authority. Which is wrong…but no one said wrong things don't give you pleasure.

Though not physically but I can mentally see his blood boil. The thought makes me grin. I think he expects me to be frightened like the rest of the wizarding world but obviously he doesn't know what I'm made of.

Finally, I sigh and mutter the counter curse. "Before you pounce on me and eat me alive which will be cannibalism on your part, I want to tell you that you should stop acting so recklessly! You're so impulsive! Think before you do anything!" I lecture.

Any trace of anger there might've been vanishes. God, he's so unpredictable. You never know what he'll do or feel the next moment.

He rolls his eyes instead and mutters, "Thanks Mother. Well, if you're so under control and systematic, tell me what to do."

"First of all, tell me how Pansy is," I say.

He raises his eyebrows.

"I mean…is she cunning? Is she stupid? How much does she trust you? How much do _you _trust her?" I try again.

He thinks for a second and answers, "Well she's pretty cunning but she doesn't realize if someone messes with her so yeah, that answers your question for stupid. Look trusting me, it's complicated. I'm not exactly proud of it, but I never had friends at school. Just cronies who used to listen to everything I said. Pansy was more or less one of them…so she'll pretend she trusts me but you'll never know what she's thinking."

"Okay," I say slowly, a plan forming in my mind, "Listen Draco, I want you to go to Pansy and get close to her," when he wiggles his eyebrows, I roll my eyes and say, "Not like that. Close as in get her to spill information. See what all she has, what all Soniya has provided her with. I'm pretty sure there'll be a communicating device. Eavesdrop on their private conversations."

His mind processes this, calculating. He finally says, "Okay but what do I get in return?"

"You get to survive!" I snap.

"I'm not doing it."

"_Why?"_

"Because you're not being nice to me. Say please."

"Are you kidding? No!"

"I said, say please."

"Fine. _Please."_

"Hmm…I'll consider it."

"Don't make me hex you!"

He frowns, "Okay, I'll do it. But what are you going to do? Sit idle?"

"Oh yeah," I say sarcastically, "I'm gonna relax for a while, take a vacation to Hawaii maybe. I'd invite you but you're busy. Of course I'm going to do something. Are you mad?"

"No, but the way you talk about me, you make me."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"You –" I hold my tongue at the last moment and take a deep breath, "Okay let's not argue about this anymore. Now are you going or should I make you?"

"You know you may as well invite me to argue if you talk like that, lady," he reprimands.

"Go," I say, dead-panned.

He sighs, frustrated. "Fine. Where will you be?"

I smile. "Around here somewhere. Why, Drakie Poo is scared of being with ex-girlfriend alone?" I tease.

He narrows his eyes at me, "I'm not afraid of anything."

I shrug, "Whatever. Well, if you need me just send a patronus. I'll see if it's worth coming."

He suddenly looks uneasy and shifts uncomfortably, "Uh…"

Wait. Is what I'm sensing right? Oh God, this is too good to pass!

I clap my a hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh, "Are you serious? You don't know how to make a patronus?"

"Don't laugh at me. So what? Many people don't know how to make a patronus! It's nothing to make a big deal about," he says defensively.

"I'm not making a big deal about it. It's just funny –you being a high and mighty Malfoy and not knowing how to make patronus," I say.

"Don't underestimate me," he says dangerously, his eyes stormy.

I take a step back instinctively.

He sighs and rubs his forehead, "Let's not talk about this anymore. I'll now, just go."

"Okay," I smile, "Well I'll see you. Maybe I'll teach you how to make a patronus sometime."

"Sure," he mutters sarcastically, "My pride will love that."

I shake my head and with one last smile his way, I disapparate.

Draco Malfoy is one unique piece.

Draco's POV

I'm taken aback by surprise when all the tents disappear with Astoria. Merlin, she's one talented witch! The old coot, Dumbledore would've loved her. I immediately regret bringing Dumbledore into my thoughts. I feel a pang of sadness. I feel it every time the wrinkled, kind face and twinkly blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore make their way in my head. I regret trying to kill him everyday.

I regret being a Death Eater everyday. I regret supporting Voldemort every day. But no, I don't admit it to anyone.

With one last sigh, I turn to search for Pansy. The white rabbit is nowhere to be seen.

I look for about twenty minutes in the never-ending forest, silently appreciating the beauty of India.

Then something climbs on my back with its arms around my neck, I nearly get a heart attack.

"Dracooo!" Pansy squeals, refusing to come down. She's a bit heavy.

"Pansy!" I say breathlessly, "Don't ever do that again."

She finally climbs down and comes to face me and pouts, "Draco. Aren't you glad to see me? I missed you, you know."

"Well, we didn't part on the best of terms," I say and shrug. What I really want to say is a long thread of obscenities, I'm so angry!

"I know," she says and seductively puts her arms around my neck. I nearly gag but she continues "But I'm here to make everything right between us."

She leans forward to kiss me on the lips but I immediately turn my head so she kisses my cheek instead.

I sigh. "Alright, Pansy. We need to talk."

She removes her arms from around my neck, looking grave. She nods and gestures me to follow her.

Well, here goes nothing.

** A/N: Guys, I can't update till 12th of March. My Math exam is that day and well, I suck at Math. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you so much again ^_^! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the big, big delay! The truth is, I had decided to abandon this story after I didn't get any reviews last chapter even though I had planned many things for it :/ But Melanie's review motivated me to continue this so for that, Melanie: THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

**Note: Please ignore all the grammatical and spelling mistakes. I'm far too lazy to proofread :P**

**Chapter Five**

"I hate you. Merlin, I don't want to do this. Please don't make me do this!"

"You have no choice. Actually you do but it doesn't matter because you know you aren't going to walk away from what you've wanted for six months."

"What if I do?"

"Haha…you expect me to believe you? You're stubborn, I grant you that but I also know what you're decision's going to be."

"Why don't you just kill me now instead of making me choose?"

"Nah…killing you would be far too easy. And I don't do easy. Choose. Your sister or the boy?"

"How do I know you're telling me the truth about my sister?"

"Believe me or not. That too is your choice. If you don't believe me, maybe it actually is true and your sister's somewhere dying."

"….."

"Oh as much as I love your inner war with yourself, I don't have time. Tell me fast. And I don't understand you anyway. Just abandon the boy. Save your sister. What's so difficult about that?"

"I..."

"Don't tell me. Oh God, this is too good! You like him, don't you? I should've guessed!"

"What's it to you? It's none of your business!"

"Oh but it is. I never thought the dark and brooding were your kind."

"He's not dark and brooding. He didn't want to be a Death Eater once he saw their lifestyle. You just don't know him."

"And you do? You've been, what, one day with him? Isn't that too early to give someone your heart?"

"I can't just betray him! God, what's wrong with you?!"

"Hmmm…I never thought you'd like the first gorgeous guy who came your way. Or wait…is it for the money? Must be. He may be dark but god, he's _loaded._"

"I'm not a pathetic hag like you. I don't use people."

"This conversation's losing its excitement. Why don't you just tell me your decision now, huh? I have other work to do."

"….."

"….."

"Hmmm…fine then. You've made your decision. I must be going now. I'll be keeping in touch. Bye!"

"…."

"…."

"I'm so sorry, D."

* * *

Draco's POV

"What's wrong, Draco? You don't seem yourself," says Pansy, looking at me with wide, made up eyes.

"The war does that to people, Pansy. You know you've changed too," I say to Pansy. We're sitting at some nice café Pansy apparated us to. I don't want to talk to this idiot but Astoria left me no choice. I don't even know why I agreed to 'get close' to Pansy when I want to do anything but. Merlin, Astoria has ways of convincing me. First she convinced me to take her out, and then she convinced me to believe her on that conspiracy thing and now this. That woman is going to be the downfall of me. I just know it.

Pansy sighs and nods, "I know what you mean. So, what I wanted to ask you is why are you here? In India?"

"I could ask the same to you. Why are _you _here?" I counter.

Pansy slightly smiles, "Always the suspicious ones, aren't we Slytherins? Fine. I came here when Goyle told me you were." Lie.

"Why? Why did you want to find me?"

"To apologize. To resume to 'us'," Pansy says, smiling. This witch is crazy.

I shake my head. "Pansy, you're delusional. There wasn't ever an 'us'."

Her smile wavers. She puts her hand on mine and says, "Then let's make one. You know we were supposed to marry after graduating from Hogwarts, Draco."

"We were _supposed _to. Things aren't the same anymore. The pureblood lineage thing is over," I say and take my hand from under hers.

She looks agitated and says in a slightly louder voice, "Why don't you accept me, Draco? I've been trying for so many years now! I know you like me!"

"No, Pansy. I don't like you. I never did," I say bluntly, feeling no regret whatsoever. Well, it's the truth. It's about time she came back from Fantasy-Land.

Then suddenly Astoria's head pops up in my mind and she says, "You're wasting such a perfect opportunity to get close to her! Take advantage of it!" I gulp. Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?

I can see tears in Pansy's eyes. "So you're saying you just lead me on? How typical of you."

"I never lead you on," I retort. I'm not going to do what Astoria-in-my-head suggested. I have a much quicker, if cruel, way. I'm a former-Death Eater after all. One last time won't hurt.

"What are you saying?" she shrieks. At her loud voice and tears, people start staring at us, women looking at Pansy with sympathy and glaring at me like, _Men are so cruel breaking poor girls' hearts._

I stand up and take her arm. "Pansy, come on. Let's talk outside." Outside will be much better for my plan as well.

She nods and follows me.

Once we're outside and I see there's no one around, she glares at me and spits, "You're making a mistake, Draco. A big one. You're going to pay for this."

I laugh mirthlessly, "Oh no, Pansy. _You _made a mistake and _you _are going to pay. Way to betray me but unfortunately for you, I have my sources for knowing what goes on around."

The last thing before I whip my wand out is her shocked expression at being found.

I say, "Imperio."

She goes rigid and her eyes glaze over. Her face is absolutely emotionless.

"Pansy? Answer me. Can you hear me?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies, in a robotic voice.

"Good. Do you know a girl named Soniya?"

"Yes."

"How do you know her?"

"She hired me to trick you."

"Did she give you any communicating device?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"The place where I'm staying."

"Where are you staying?"

She hesitates, most probably the inner Pansy trying to break through. "_Where are you staying?" _I say with more force.

"At the Hillview Resort. Room no. 46."

"Excellent. Tell me your plan."

She hesitates again but then continues, "I was to trick you, make you trust me again and then take you to their headquarters."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was angry at you."

"Too bad I'm cleverer than you. Now what you're going to do Pansy is pretend everything is fine. You will let me hear your private conversations with Soniya and you will only say what I will tell you. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now wash up your face and take me to your resort."

She nods and heads towards the Women's Washroom.

After we reach the resort, she acts perfectly normal. She has a nice room. Parkinsons are wealthy.

I order her to sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed and to stay three feet away from me at all time unless I tell otherwise. She of course, relents.

Unfortunately nothing happens for the whole day and I turn in for the night. After lying in the bed for what seems like hours, I finally fall asleep.

_Snape is drawling on about some stupid potion I couldn't care less about. I'm doodling and though Snape can see what I'm doing, he just sends me warning glances but doesn't acknowledge me. _

_Granger is, as usual, being a know-it-all and answering all of Snape's questions. I roll my eyes at her in irritation. What a show-off. Potter, for some reason is not present in the class._

_Suddenly Weasley bursts into the room. But he's not alone. He's holding hands with someone and grinning idiotically. It's Astoria, looking flushed and her hair and uniform messed-up. I can only guess what they'd been doing. _

_I feel a flare of jealousy. What is she doing with Weasley? Aren't Weasley and Granger together? _

_I glare at them but they don't seem to notice. _

_"You want to explain yourself, Mr. Weasley?" Snape says, his eyes flashing violently. How dare a Gryffindor show up late in his class?_

_Weasley's ears turn tomato-red and he stutters, "Uh, sir. We lost our way."_

_Snape eyes them maliciously, "I can see that."_

_"It won't happen again," says Weasley, looking at down at his feet, his expression sheepish._

_"Very well. Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention for both of you together," Snape says. _

_Weasley brightens at the word 'together'. No way! There's no way I'm going to let Weasley and Astoria in a room **together. **Over my dead body will they serve detention 'together'. I will castrate Weasley if he tries any funny business with her. _

_Astoria looks at me and I feel my heart flutter with desire but I glare at her and look away. She looks so beautiful, it takes my breath away but I remain stubborn. She whispers something in Weasley's ears and comes to take the seat beside me. Snape suddenly seems to have disappeared. _

_"You okay?" she asks me. _

_"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I grumble._

_"Draco, look at me," she says. _

_I refuse to do so. _

_"Draco," she insists putting a hand on my shoulder and I feel the warmth radiate inside my shirt, "Wake up!" _

_"DRACO, WAKE UP!" _

I gasp and open my eyes too fast. Everything is dizzy. I breathe deeply. It was just a dream. It was a crazy, twisted, confusing dream. In reality, if Astoria got together with Weasley, I won't feel jealous at all. Why would I? It's not like I like her. Right?

"Hello, Earth to Draco," says a female voice, waving her hands in front of my eyes. I focus and see its Astoria. My eyes widen and I suddenly sit up. I feel like I should get away from her or I just might end up kissing her and messing this whole thing up.

"What are you doing here?" I squeak in a very un-manly manner.

She smiles and it lights up her whole face, "Oh yeah. We need to teach you how to make a Patronus. We won't be able to communicate any other way."

I groan and rub my eyes. "Is it even breakfast time yet?"

"No," she says flatly, "It's 2 A.M."

"What!"

"Don't whine like a girl. Get up!"

"You're not my Mother. Hell, even my mother can't make me wake up in the middle of the night and teach me how to make a patronus. You're crazy, woman!" I complain.

"Do you want to live or not?" she asks, her eyes flashing.

"The way my life is at the moment, why don't you Avada me right now?" I grumble as I get up and massage my forehead.

"Shut your mouth and dress up. I'll be waiting in the balcony," she says blushing as she notices my bare chest.

I smirk and disappear inside the bathroom after checking on Pansy from the corner of my eyes. I put a body-bind on her without Astoria noticing so she can't go anywhere even if she breaks through the Imperius.

After we're in the woods again, my patronus class starts.

Astoria decides to demonstrate first.

"Expecto Patronum," she says and wispy vapor comes out from the tip of her wand. It forms into the shape of a…robin.

It flies around for a while and then disappears.

"Wow," I breathe, amazed.

"Now you try. Close your eyes," she instructs. I close my eyes.

"Think of a good memory. A very strong and very happy memory. Can you do that?" she asks softly.

I nod. "I think so."

I decide which memory to take. I don't have a wide range of good memories in my life. I rack my brain and decide on the one in which I became the Seeker of the Quidditch team.

"Okay. Now allow the memory to fill you. Imagine reliving it. Be vivid. Now repeat after me…_Expecto Patronum_."

I recite after her but nothing happens. I open my eyes and frown.

"It's okay," she says, "Nobody gets it right the first time. Try again. Maybe with a stronger memory this time?"

When nothing happens in the second try, I try again. And again. And again.

After the twenty sixth try, I think of getting rid of all the dark stuff and living a happy life, with my parents safe. I mutter, "Expecto Patronum."

A wispy vapor comes out from the tip of my wand and almost forms into something but fades away.

Astoria grins, "Brilliant! I thought you were never going to get it. Come on…it's almost morning. Now you have to tell me about Pansy and why she was sleeping on the couch because I've got some news about her."

* * *

"_Obliviate,"_ I mutter pointing my wand at Pansy.

"You know I'm still not okay about you using the Imperius Curse on her! Merlin, the _Imperius!" _exclaims Astoria for the millionth time.

"Be happy I didn't use the Killing Curse. I almost did. She was driving me crazy," I retort.

"That's no excuse to use an Unforgivable on her. You're impossible!" she says again…for the billionth time.

"Hi? Who are you? Where am I?" we hear a voice and turn to see Pansy has woken up.

She looks so innocent and child-like and not like an evil Slytherin.

Astoria smiles at her sweetly, "Hi. You're in India. I'm Astoria. This is Draco. And you're Pansy."

"Pansy," Pansy repeats, "Isn't pansy a flower?"

"Yes it is. You have a beautiful name," says Astoria.

"Thank you. I don't remember anything. Is that normal?" Pansy says, looking confused.

I'm about to say something when an owl swoops in and drops a letter in my hand. I open the wax seal and recognize McGonagall's neat and cursive handwriting:

_Dear Anonymous, _

_ Your former letter greatly confuses me yet, I'm willing to oblige to your request. Whoever has truly changed is welcome at Hogwarts. I can understand why you don't want to disclose your identity so I won't force you to do so. _

_I want to inform you that Rubeus Hagrid will arrive at your location shortly- as we did a locator spell –to take Pansy Parkinson, a former Death Eater into custody. We will question her to make sure she really has lost her memory. Then we will decide what to do later._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

I hand the letter to Astoria and she reads it, her eyes slowly brightening.

"Great," she says, "Come on now. Luna Lovegood is waiting"

* * *

**A/N: I know. Confusing chapter. But you'll understand what's going on in due time :) Meanwhile, review away because things are about to get interesting! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aww, thank you reviewers who think this story is worth continuing! :D I love you, StoryWebber, Guest, Jillian and Melanie! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Astoria's POV

Draco looks at me like I'm off my rocker. "Why are we going to Loony's place?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Do you _have _to be mean about everyone?"

He shrugs. "Yes."

"Whatever. Look I'll explain it to you later, okay?" I say, massaging my forehead. A bad headache is on its way.

"No," the blond retorts, "I won't do anything without knowing the reason to why I'm doing it!"

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" I ask, frustrated.

"Why do you have to be so secretive about everything?" he fires back.

Finally, I sigh dejectedly. "You won't like it."

He looks at me straight in the eye, his grey ones piercing me like a sharp knife. "Greengrass," he says ultra-calmly, "Tell me what is going on right now."

"We'regonnahavetoannouncetothewizardingworldthatyou'redead," I blurt out without pausing for a breath.

He raises his eyebrows. "What?"

I take a deep breath and repeat, "We're going to have to announce to the wizarding world that you're…dead."

A second passes…two…three…four…five!

His eyes widen. "WHAT!" he yells a second time, this time not out of puzzlement but shock.

"Please don't be mad. It's essential!" I defend myself weakly. Merlin, I'm having a really bad feeling about this.

"Declaring that I'm _dead _is essential…how? Are you crazy, woman?" he asks disbelievingly.

"It _is _essential. It'll put Soniya off our backs till she finds out the truth, which she definitely will but at least, we'll have some time on our hands!" I explain frantically, hoping madly that he'll understand where I'm going with this.

Apparently not. He's practically in hysterics now, "I'm NOT going to declare to the Wizarding World that I'm friggin DEAD! Do you have any idea what will happen if I do that? My mother will become suicidal, my father will name the fortune after someone else and the Golden Trio will celebrate and I'm not about to give them that satisfaction!"

"How about we tell your Mum and no one else?" I try uncertainly.

His breathing calms down a little, "What about my father?"

"Do you really care about a bit of property?" I ask.

"I do! It's rightfully mine! I've waited for it for so long: all the money and the manor and the dozen other profitable investments! Do you honestly think I'm about to let it slip from my fingers just because your plan is stupid?" he asks harshly, eyes narrowed. He must think I'm insane by now. Can't say I blame him.

I scowl at him. "My plan isn't stupid and even if it is, it's the best one we have right now."

He glares at me. "I'm sure we can think of something better."

"Oh yes. If we had time which we DON'T!" I yell the last word agitatedly.

He shakes his head. "Shout all you want at me but I'm not going to do this."

I sigh. I still have one trick up my sleeve and it better work or I'm doomed. _We _are doomed. Too bad he doesn't understand that.

I go up to him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder and make a puppy-dog face at him and implore, "Draco _please. _For me?"

I see him gulp and melt a little, his anger fading steadily. He hesitantly meets my gaze and I'm surprised at the emotions I see there.

"What makes you so sure I would do something for you? I hardly know you," he says stubbornly.

"Because you're a good person. I know it in my heart," I say earnestly and squeeze his shoulder.

He tenses up and clenches his fists at his sides. Good, it's working.

After a few moments, he finally breaks under my intense and pleading gaze and snaps, "Fine! But only for a short while."

"Yes!" I grin triumphantly and hug him before I can help myself but then draw back so fast, I feel a little dizzy.

He mutters, "I don't know how you manage to convince me _every time._"

I smile and say, "It's my specialty."

"So, why do we have to consult Loony?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah about that. We have to find a way to tell everyone about your fake death and we obviously can't go to the _Daily Prophet_ and since _Quibbler_ is bought by many, we're going to have to convince Luna Lovegood and her father, Xenophilius to publish this information about your demise," I explain.

He shakes his head and laughs without any humor. "No you don't understand. Loony hates me and I return the favor and Merlin, she was prisoned in my Manor! I can imagine what kind of weirdo hexes she'll curse me with when she sees my face again!"

"That's why," I say an evil smile adorning my face, "We have to get our hands on some Polyjuice Potion. Any idea where we might find that?"

He nods and looks skyward, "I have a hunch this plan is really going to kill me."

* * *

We apparate to what Draco claims is Knockturn Alley.

It's a creepy place. Too creepy to be in London. It's dark, hardly any sunlight at all. Strange looking people are milling around, giving me weird looks. There are shops with the oddest names and don't look like they sell anything innocent like candy.

Some perverted old man grins crookedly at me and his intentions are clear. I shudder nervously. I'm not scared easily but this place is giving me the heebie-jeebies.

Draco notices this and grabs my hand, pulling me closer to him, giving the old man his best glare. My breath hitches in my throat and my heart leaps out of my chest when he does that.

Dear Merlin, I've got it bad.

I glance up at him questioningly.

He shrugs. "What? This place is dodgy."

I nod and hold on to his hand like a lifeline. He leads me and I follow him. People keep away from us when they see who I'm holding hands with. Draco Malfoy is clearly known by a large number of people here. I suspect the whole Malfoy family is.

He finally stops in front of a door and I can hardly make out the name of the place. _Illegal Potions and you got it. _

Should've guessed Draco would know such a place.

We enter and my nose is filled with a horribly putrid smell of various potions mixing together. I scrunch up my nose and make up a face.

The area is filled with bubbling cauldrons, the liquids inside them of different colors.

A short, skinny woman with red hair and stark black who looks like she hasn't had a bath in a century smiles at us widely, revealing all of her jagged, yellow teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy," she greets, "I haven't seen _you _here in a while. The last time I saw you, was in your sixth year. And who is this young lady?"

Draco nods briefly, "Hello Jessy. This is Astoria, my friend."

Jessy smiles knowingly, glancing briefly at our joint hands. "Of course. How may I help you today?"

"I have a requirement for a potion, Jessy. I want a vial of your best Polyjuice Potion. Name your price," Draco says in a very business-like voice.

Jessy narrows her eyes at him and says, "Polyjuice Potion huh?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" asks Draco rudely. I'm really astounded at how he can be a gentleman a minute and an ass the next.

Jessy smiles again, "Why would I have a problem? You're my customer. Serving you is my duty."

"Good. So I presume you bringing me the potion would be right about now?" Draco asks, coldly polite.

"Of course," she bows and disappears somewhere by the back door.

I breathe, "Merlin's Beard Malfoy! That woman is creepy!"

He smirks. "If you find Jessy creepy, I can't imagine what you'll say about Borgin and Burkes."

Jessy chooses the moment to emerge from the back door with a small vial of murky liquid in it.

"Here you go, Mr. Draco," she says grinning her horrific grin, handing the vial to Draco.

Draco nods and takes it, examining it. "You're sure it'll work?"

"100% guaranteed," Jessy confirms confidently.

"We'll see about that," says Draco and then takes out his wand and aims it at Jessy's chest. I gasp and take a step back, hissing "What are you doing?"

He ignores me and asks Jessy, "Not a word about this to anyone, you understand? Or there will be hell to pay."

Jessy looks as calm and collected as ever, "My lips are sealed."

Draco draws back his wand, "Good. Now how much do I owe you?"

"Three galleons," she says.

"Fair enough." Draco shrugs and places three gold heavy gold coins on the nearest table.

Then he holds out his hand to me and I grudgingly take it and follow him out of the door.

"What the hell was that all about? Why did you threaten her? You could've asked nicely!" I reprimand once we're out of the shop.

Draco laughs like it's the funniest thing he had ever heard, "Do you really think 'nice' works here in Knockturn Alley?"

"No I guess," I mutter again noticing how dark and spine-chilling this place is.

"There you have it," he grins at me and I feel my insides melt into mush. I scream at myself that this is not the time and place to be feeling this. God, it's going to be difficult when the time comes.

"Now who do you think you should turn into?" I ask, composing myself. It's second most vital phase of our plan.

He spots someone and says, "I think I see Terry Boot there."

* * *

"You can guarantee that you just petrified that poor boy, right?" I ask Draco nervously who right now _is _in the appearance ofthe brown-haired poor boy I'm talking about.

We just apparated near the Lovegoods' place. Now we're walking towards the house, a cool breeze caressing my face.

He rolls his eyes. "For the twentieth time Astoria, _yes. _I didn't bloody kill him!"

I pout, "I'm just making sure."

"Whatever. We're here. And I'm really not ready to confront Loony," he says eyeing the strange house.

I hit his arm and hiss, "Will you shut up? They might hear us!"

He glares at me but says nothing.

Five seconds later, the door opens and a dazed looking blonde girl focuses her faint grey eyes on my face and then on Draco's. I mean, Terry's. Then she smiles widely.

What comes out of her mouth freezes my blood.

"Hello Draco."

* * *

**A/N: It would fill my heart with never ending happiness if you'd review! If you remove the sappiness, I'm just asking you to review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the places, just the plot and Jessy and Fabworts. **

**Note: Please ignore any grammatical or spelling mistakes as I'm far too lazy to proofread.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I'm afraid updates are going to be like this till May :/ It's really not my fault. It's entirely school's fault. **

**Thanks for taking the time to drop a review: StoryWebber and SoTimeless! **

**And note that this chapter is totally rubbish and unbelievable not to mention _unbelievably short_! So just for this chapter, I'll allow flames. Sigh…**

**Chapter Seven**

Draco's POV

Loony is crazy. I can assure you that much. I mean, what kind of crazy person can see through Polyjuice Potion? A crazy one, that is! Is she a witch at all? All this is unbelievably preposterous.

Astoria's eyes widen and she struggles to keep her composure. "What are you talking about Ms. Lovegood? This is Terry Boot –surely you know him from school?"

"Oh I do know Terry," Loony says sweetly, never losing her dazed look, "But this isn't him…this is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

My heart's beating so fast, it's the only thing I can hear. I know Lun –Loony Lovegood. I know there's no point in pretending. I don't know how she has figured this out but she has and it's time to come clean.

"How?" I ask simply. Astoria gives me a look which says she thinks I'm deranged.

I ignore her and turn to Loony. She looks at me straight in the eye, her gaze penetrating, "I'm very observant. I know your body language, Draco and the way you walk and behave –that fashion is distinctly yours. I've observed you –and everyone else –for seven years. I know everything about you except for your mind which I doubt you fully know yourself."

I take a step back, freaked out. "Merlin, how creepy can you get?"

Astoria watches our verbal exchange with an awed expression.

"Luna, that's amazing. Can I call you Luna?" she asks nervously. Apparently, she too has dropped the act.

"I don't mind," smiles Luna pleasantly. Loony, I mean. Damn, Astoria's goody-goody morals are taking their toll on me, turning me so…Hufflepuff. Shudder.

"Please come in," Loony says and makes space to let us in. I'm so flabbergasted. I have no idea why I'm not lying dead on the ground already. Has someone obliviated her? No, then she wouldn't remember me, Terry Boot, or her seven years of disturbing observation. Bloody hell –something is _very _wrong with the world!

I step in and almost immediately scrunch up my face in disgust. In simple words, the house is freaky. All kinds of strange things are scattered around which I'm sure Loony has some weird names for.

I sit on the edge of the most normal looking chair while Astoria takes the couch, eyes studying the room bewilderedly. Anyone can tell just by looking at her reaction that she has had absolutely NO experience with Lovegood.

Lun –Loony, sits beside Astoria, hands on her laps. "Well?" she asks, "What can I do for you?"

I clear my throat. It's about time I make amends rather than have my bloody head unexpectedly chopped off in the weirdest way possible. Who knows what kinds of pets she has?

"Uh…" I start awkwardly, "I'm…sor –sorry for everything that happened between us. You know the Manor and everything." I cast my eyes to the floor. Merlin, this apology thing is hard.

"It's okay. I can very clearly see you've changed, Draco although it would've been better to see Brain-changing Fabworts are behind it but unfortunately, I don't have my Fabwort detecting goggles at the moment."

Five seconds pass in silence. Astoria looks like she's not sure what to feel. Then to fill the uncomfortable silence, she decides to skip anymore unnecessary talk and get down to business. I couldn't agree more. I want to get out of here as fast as possible. This place is giving me the willies. In my opinion, it's worse than Malfoy Manor in all its bone-chilling glory.

"I forgot to introduce myself," Astoria starts, "I'm Astoria Greengrass and Draco and I have a request to make –"

I scoff, interrupting her. "Request? Malfoys don't –"

Astoria shoots me a look so pointed, I feel myself shutting up automatically. Damn, this woman is controlling me which has _never _happened. And it has got to stop.

After this. Uh…maybe I should let her handle this one.

She continues like I never spoke, "It's that…you see, we're in a kind of predicament. It's complicated but we can explain it all to you, if you prefer it that way."

Lovegood nods. "Go ahead."

After roughly half an hour of explaining, Lovegood looks neutral. Yep, I expected her to chuck me out of her house.

"So you want me to publish a false news that Draco here is dead?" she asks to confirm.

Astoria nods, looking nervous.

"Hmmm…" Loony muses, "Father is not home and he's the one who usually handles these things but I'm an adult now. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Spit it out, Lovegood. What's your decision? Help me or not?" I ask, deadpanned. Astoria looks horrified at my tone. Well, we have no time for etiquettes.

Loony smiles at me knowingly, "Always the impatient one, aren't you Draco? And tell me…why should I trust you?"

"Because I took an Unbreakable Vow that I would never lie again?" I suggest lamely.

"Oh shut up," says Astoria, looking irritated, "No Luna, he hasn't taken any Unbreakable Vow but you should still believe us because we're desperate…"

"Okay. Done," says Luna.

I blink. Huh?

"What?" asks Astoria, not believing her ears either.

"Done. I'll publish the false news. On one condition," she says, eyes twinkling. I knew it! I knew there was going to be a catch!

"What?" Astoria and I ask in unison, eyeing Loony dubiously. What is it going to be? Money? Information on something? Contract to hex me at her will?

Never knew Loony had such a huge Slytherin inside her.

But what comes out of her mouth is REALLY wasn't expected.

She smiles meaningfully, "You will invite me to your wedding as compensation to this favor I'm doing you."

Astoria's and I shrug. Sure, whatever.

Loony chuckles and says, "Let me rephrase that. You will invite me to your wedding…in which you'll be marrying each other."

I choke on the air around me. Astoria looks like someone told her, her cat died.

"What?" we both exclaim simultaneously.

"You heard me," says Lovegood.

"Okay, Luna," says Astoria, "I'll be forever thankful to you for helping us but let me just inform you that you're delusional. We aren't dating nor are we ever going to marry. We're purely business."

"Yeah," I supply, "Exactly. Seriously Loony, get back to reality."

Loony's smile doesn't waver, "We never know what future has in store for us."

* * *

"Ookay…that wasn't weird at all," I say, not meeting Astoria's eyes.

"Nope," she confirms, blushing madly. To be honest, I feel my cheeks get a bit hot too.

"Uh…so how about we forget this ever happened?" I propose desperately.

Astoria nods her head vigorously, "Yes! Yes, I'd like that."

"Good," I say, the awkwardness finally going, "Now I'll tell you what we should do next."

Astoria shrugs. "What?"

"A meeting with a certain mother of mine is due."

* * *

**A/N: I know. Total rubbish right? **

**So next chapter will be a meeting with Narcissa Malfoy, some emotional mother-son stuff (as emotional as Malfoys can get anyway) and a little something to show Draco's feelings toward Astoria because I've made it pretty clear she likes him, even though she hates it. **

**Until next time then, folks!**


End file.
